An Unexpected Love
by Aiowen
Summary: Yay! I'm boldly going to places I really shouldnt go! Yeah, this is just a funnystupid KH story...I cant really think of a story line '


**An Unexpected Love**  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This'll be my fifth Kingdom Hearts fic. Im so happy, my friend started talking about this story somewhat a month ago and I finally decided to make it! Heh heh oh and the pairings in this story are Leon/Kairi and Tifa/Cloud. There maybe some more pairs but who knows. This story has absolutly nothing to do with the game Kingdom Hearts. Okay, I own nothing so dont sue me. Now, on with the story!!  
  
Kairi's PoV  
  
It was 10:30 at our hotel and everyone was starting to walk from the restraunt up to there rooms. Me myself, I was laying on my couch in my room waiting for Tifa to get up here. We had been planning for a week to stay up all night and make as much noise as possible to keep Squall and Cloud up. Cloud didn't mind the noise since he was a demon and he never needed much sleep anyways, Squall on the other hand, well lets just say he always ends up coming in here and yelling at me. Finally I heard my door opening, "Hey Tifa! Out getting yer meal right?" I asked her.   
  
She just smiled, showing her ivory fangs and smiling. It was so cool that she was a vampire, heh heh nobody ever messes with me to much since shes my friend.   
  
"Squall and Cloud are one their way up now." Said Tifa. I just nodded and waited. I had moved into a total of three different positions before Squall and Cloud came down the hall. We both went to the door and listened. As we listened I heard Squall talking, "Yeah, can you believe she flipped butter at me and acted like nothing happened?" Squall said in an annoyed voice, causing me to grin wickedly.  
  
"She does it cause she knows she can get away with it." replied Cloud.   
  
Tifa sighed all dreamy like at his voice. I nudged her shoulder and she pushed me into the wall. This made Squall and Cloud stop at our door. We both got up, I ran and jumped into my bed and Tifa went over to the computer. Squall knocked and came in, "Are you two okay?" He asked.   
  
"Shut up Kairi is trying to sleep!" Tifa hissed. Thank you Tifa, I thought to myself. I turned over on my side and flopped my arm over my face. I opened one eye just barely and saw Squall smilling, oh he is so cute when he does that!   
  
"Well come on Leon, lets leave them alone for tonight." Said Cloud grabbing his shoulder. The two walked out of the room and shut the door, I jumped out of my bed and ran around the room.   
  
"Give them 25 minutes before we start okay Kairi?" Tifa said already knowing what I was gonna ask. I just flopped back down and gave a sigh of pure boredom. It had only been 5 minutes and I was walking around the room again, flopping on my bed, and anything else a person does when they're so bored you could just about do anything and they wouldn't notice.   
  
Tifa was looking at me like I was on drugs or somthing, I could tell that much, "Well 2 minutes left then we can start bugging them." She said. I jumped for joy and got everything ready. Radio up on full blast, check! Hand ready to beat the walls, check! Secret stash of Squall pictures, check! Cream cheese, check! Telling people to 'don't ask', CHECK!! "Everything is ready Tifa!" I said happily. Our two minutes were up and I was walking over to the radio....what to put in....something Squall would hate....Ah hah! Utada Hikaru! Oh how I love her music....perfect thing to keep anyone up!   
  
"Utada huh? Works for me, are you ready to sing as loud and horrible as you can?" Tifa asked me in an immused voice. I nodded my head and bounced around, I hopped over to the CD player and turned the power on. In a matter of seconds the music was blairing and we were screaming.   
  
Your giving me to many things   
Lately your all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Dont get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No  
I dont think life is quite that simple"   
  
When you walk away  
You dont hear my say please   
Oh baby, dont go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
Its hard to let it go  
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothings like before   
  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothings like before

And believe me, it did not sound very pretty. It was 10 times as loud and very screachy. But, it had worked cause Squall was screaming and banging on the wall. We were in a giggle fit, "Gosh damnit Kairi! Some of us are trying to sleep around here!" Squall yelled at me.   
  
"Well you must not be one of them cause yer up!" I retaliated. It was hard though, I couldnt stop laughing at Tifa's singing! I heard someone getting up and head to the door,'uh oh im gonna get it now...' Tifa looked at me and grinned.   
  
"Looks like your Squally-poo is coming for you Kairi!" I shrunk back to my bed in a playful sort of fear, I began to laugh at myself and then Tifa joined in. Thats when we finally heard banging on the door, "KAIRI!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Squall yelled.   
  
"Do I have to Squall?" I said quietly.   
  
"YES YOU DO AND ITS LEON!!!!!" He yelled. I looked at Tifa in fear, she went to the door and opened it. Squall pushed passed her, "You..." he said pointing at me, "Me..." I said smiling, he shook his head and rolled his eyes.   
  
"You are in so much trouble." He said looking at me. I sat there playing my Gameboy SP, and he had a shocked look on his face. "Kairi!" He yelled.   
  
"Just a sec! This parts important!" I yelled back. He walked over to me and pulled it out of my hands and shut it off. "Hey! Do you know how long it took me to beat that boss!" I yelled, even though I was only on the title screen.....and shhh dont tell 'em!   
  
"Does it look I care?" he asked giving me a stern look.  
  
I giggled slightly and put my hands behind my back, "Hmm yup!" I said as I pulled out the creame cheese and sprayed it in his face. I heard Tifa and another voice cracking up in the corner of our room. Squall, oops, I mean Leon stumbled back trying to block the onslaught of cheesy goodness. Who doesnt like this stuff anyways? "KAIRI!! AS SOON AS I FIND YOU--" (obviously him) He never got to finish his sentence because I had dropped the can and ran for my life! That guy never jokes when it comes to getting revenge, and i'm gonna be getting it twice as worse because of the butter thing earlier.   
  
And whats a sweet girl like me to do when shes in trouble? Simple, call for her friends/heros! "RIKU!!!SORA!!!!He's gonna kill me!"   
  
_Thunk!_  
  
"Owies..." I said as I fell to the floor and looked up, low and behold guess who has come to my rescue? "Riku! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!!!" I said hugging Riku's legs.  
  
"Your welcome I guess...so uhh who wants to kill you?" Riku asked as he pulled me to my feet. I smiled slightly, giving him my childish grin, "Oh you know, the usual cra--"  
  
"KAIRI! WHERE ARE YOU!!??"  
  
My friend grinned and grabbed my hand, "Ah I see...Come fair lady, let us run away from this crazy man and live happily ever after!" My face turned red slightly as I nodded, so guess what we did? Yup, we ran for our lives! Yay! Riku and me running for our lives because I sprayed cheese on Leon....How cute is that?  
  
"Riku! If your smart you'll not help her!" Leon shouted.  
  
"Who ever said I was smart? And who were you talking to that said I was? Must of been Sora!" Riku replied.  
  
"Hey!" I heard Sora yell in the distance. I couldn't help but laugh as we ran down the hall, Leon was right on our tail, but Riku didn't seem to mind to much. The sound of our running was quiet, but our chaser's was loud, just proves who the best of the best are. Riku looked over to me smiling, I didn't know why though.....Oh wait nevermind! Now I get it! I smiled back and he made a sharp turn for a door, quickly opening it, and running in. I turned around and dead bolted the door plus all the other nifty little lock thingers Riku had added. "So Kairi, now that we can breathe. What did you do to Leon?"  
  
I coughed out the name Squall and then continued, "Well Tifa and me were making noise, rather loudly before you even ask, just trying to annoy Cloud and Squall. And as you heard it did!"  
  
"Okay that explains why he was chasing us, but why did he have cheese on his face?" Riku asked smiling a calm smile and cocking an eyebrow. I began to laugh nervously, wow i never noticed how interesting my shoes are!  
  
"Kairi? Was this part of it too?"  
  
"Eh heh heh heh...yup!"  
  
_Bam!_  
  
Nooooo! I'm to young to die! Sniff....Good-bye cruel world! I looked to Riku with a pouty look that just begged for help or a plan. "I have an idea, I'll need your help."  
  
"Ooooo sounds like Riku has a plan!" I said smirking evilly. He knodded and pulled me over to his huge closet and had me help pull a huge bag a dried dirt out. Don't go asking me why this was in here, but now I know why Cid has all kinds of mud spots all over his shop. Riku went back and pulled out a huge tub as well and filled it with water. "Okay, now what we're gonna do is.... _(whisper whisper)_

_To Be Continued..._

OOOOOoooooooooo....What are they planning? Naughty naughty kids Well I guess you'll just have to wait and review to find out eh? I know, it's really gonna kill all of you to laugh at my stupidity, but do it anyways. Good for your health ya know. Oh come on ya know you wanna laugh!


End file.
